Sam
by Isabel Gee
Summary: I was born May 2, 1983 in Lawrence, Kansas and studied Pre-Law at Stanford. It was there where I met Sam Winchester, and he finally opened my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

It was May 2nd, 1983 when I was born.

It's now August 14, 2011, and I'm 28 years young. I haven't led the most exciting life, really. I was born and raised Catholic by my parents, Katie and Drew Williams. Throughout grade school I was a B student with some A's here and there and I was never interested by team sports. I lived in one house during my entire life in Lawrence, Kansas until my parents worked their asses off to help me with my Stanford tuition.

It was then when I met Sam Winchester.

I met him a party, but it didn't really seem like his scene. He was awkwardly standing next to the kitchen table with his hands in his pockets, hunching, as if unsure what to do with his height. I couldn't help but smile. I walked over and sat on the tall stool seated at the head of the thick black table.

"Hey Stretch, you know this table has chairs for a reason, right?" I chimed, jokingly. Sheepishly, he glanced over and chuckled softly, taking a seat next to mine. His long eyelashes fluttered over his soft green eyes as they darted from the table to my face.

"Thanks. I'm here with my friend Brady but he left me alone here." he sighed.

"Ah, I know how that can be. My name is Jasmine, but most people call me Jazz."

"Sam. Sam Winchester." He held out his hand. I chuckled and shook it firmly. _Sam Winchester? Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Most people don't shake a girl's hand when they first meet, Sam Winchester."

"Right, sorry." he replied, smiling. His eyes flickered away in slight embarrassment and he twiddled his thumbs. I stared at his large figure, towering even when he sat but gentle. There was something soft about him. I couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, want to get out of here?" I asked, "It's not really my scene either. I promise I won't ravish you."

An honest smile. "Yeah. I'd like that." We sat staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only about thirty seconds.

"Sam!" A voice called out, "Sam I want you to meet someone!"

I turned around, and spotted the one who called out to Sam. He was around 6'4" and blonde with light blue eyes. His ears were a little large, but cute, and his nose was more pointed than flat. He was smiling widely while dragging a beautiful girl behind him. She was tan and blonde and beautiful with a little mole in between the thin eyebrows above her brown eyes. Her full lips pursed and smiled as she tripped over herself. She was obviously drunk.

"Hi!" She giggled, "I'm Jess!"

"Jess? That's funny, I just met Jazz over here." He smiled and looked over at me and I couldn't help but blush a bit at his cute little dimples.

"Hm." Brady frowned as he watched Sam and I stare at each other. "You should get to know Jess. She's been scoping you out all night." He winked.

"Well actually, we were just about to leave, but I'll talk to guys later, right?" He didn't stop looking at me and I giggled. Jess hiccupped then scowled at the same time as Brady.

"Well, I'll catch up with you guys later tonight." He grinned, stood up, and offered me a hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hm." Brady frowned as he watched Sam and I stare at each other. "You should get to know Jess. She's been scoping you out all night." He winked._

_"Well actually, we were just about to leave, but I'll talk to guys later, right?" He didn't stop looking at me and I giggled. Jess hiccupped then scowled at the same time as Brady._

_"Well, I'll catch up with you guys later tonight." He grinned, stood up, and offered me a hand._

"Oh no, Sam. I can't leave you tonight, trust me." Brady insisted, "We'll come with you."

"Oh. All right, that's fine with me," he shrugged, "I mean, uh, if that's ok with you, Jazz." He glanced over at me and raised his eyebrows. He was giving me puppy dog eyes!

"I don't mind," I grinned. _If things don't work out with Sam, Brady's pretty cute I guess._

"Alright, well Jess and Brady are drunk so I guess I'm driving." Sam fingered the keys in his pocket. "Let's go."

We stepped out into the crisp night air and moonlight shone down on Sam's face. His golden hair flopped messily over his forehead and slightly curved outward at the ends. The soft light created equally soft shadows, emphasizing his cheeks and jaw. He had a slight cleft, which I found absolutely adorable, and his light pink lips whistled a familiar tune. He opened the passenger seat door for me and Brady rushed over, shoving Jessica into the seat in my place.

"Brady-" Sam started.

"Sam." Brady interrupted, "You'll live. She just wants to sit next to you. Is that so bad?"

"No," He chuckled softly and glanced down at his keys, "No, I guess not."

Brady walked by and nudged him. "Plus man, she's a cutie." He winked and shifted his gaze towards me.

"Yeah. Right, I know. Thanks." He walked over to the other side of the car as Brady approached me.

"Hey mama, get ready for a good night." He flashed a smile and blinked. For a second I could have sworn I saw his eyes turn black, but then he blinked again and they were gone.

"Hey, Jazz. Where are we headed?" Sam called.

We were driving up the Palo Alto hills when Jessica fell asleep, drool running down her chin. Brady and I were in the back seat, talking among ourselves. Sam sat in the front seat, silent.

"So, Jasmine." Brady walked his fingers up my arm and stopped at my collar bone, brushing my hair behind my neck. "Where did someone as beautiful as you come from?"

"Kansas," I followed his finger with my eyes as he traced down my arm and paced his hand on mine. "Lawrence."

"Lawrence?" Sam piped up. "No way! I was born in Lawrence!"

"Bull shit!" I exclaimed. Brady's hand moved from my hand to my knee. "When's your birthday?"

"May 2nd, 1983."

I paused. Then it came to me.

"Sam Winchester!" I exclaimed, "Sam Winchester from down the street! We were brought home together! My mom and your mom were friends." I hesitated and realized what I had said. "I'm really sorry. That was stupid of me to say. Sorry."

"What?" he asked bluntly. Brady's hand moved up my thigh. "I didn't know I was brought home with someone."

I grabbed Brady's hand which was massaging my inner thigh and changed the subject. "Hey guys, it looks like we're here."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sam Winchester!" I exclaimed, "Sam Winchester from down the street! We were brought home together! My mom and your mom were friends." I hesitated and realized what I had said. "I'm really sorry. That was stupid of me to say. Sorry."_

_"What?" he asked bluntly. Brady's hand moved up my thigh. "I didn't know I was brought home with someone."_

_I grabbed Brady's hand which was massaging my inner thigh and changed the subject. "Hey guys, it looks like we're here."_

We sat the top of the hill admiring the moon and stars.

"You come up here often?" Brady asked me as we sat on a rock staring at the sky.

"Yeah," I grinned, "every once in a while."

We looked towards our left and watched an awkward Sam support a drunk Jessica and laughed.

"How come you want Sam and Jessica to get to know each other so badly?" I asked.

He chuckled and looked down at his clasping hands. "I don't know," he unclasped them, "I feel like they have something important in store for them in the future… Plus that means I get to spend time with _you_."

I blushed and he took my hand. "You're drunk."

"Tipsy."

He laced his fingers in mine and watched me as I turned my head to look up at the stars. I could feel his eyes burning into me.

"Is there anywhere we could lie down?" He asked, "My neck is getting kind of cramped."

"Well we could get off of this rock and lie on the grass right next to it, if that's what you're asking."

"Ok, smart ass." He laughed as got up and stood in front of me. With our hands still attached, he helped me stand. He pulled me into his muscular build and clasped my other hand in his. Slowly, he started to move towards me, our bodies inching together. I could feel his warmth and well toned body as he pressed into mine. He stared at my eyes intently with this strange, protective look and tilted my chin up with his hand. My heart started beating faster and my palms started to sweat. The ends of his lips twitched upward softly as he rested his forehead on mine. Our faces floated forward and we smiled. He moved forward swiftly and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed furiously and we stood there in silence. He smirked a seducing smirk and subsequently I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him forcefully. He snaked his arm around my waist and rested his hand on the small of my back while he placed the other on my hip and caressed my side, softly feeling me up. His soft lips parted and he kissed me again, this time gently biting my bottom lip and pulling it. I could feel him smiling as I tilted my head and pulled his closer to mine, running my fingers through his hair and gripping onto it. His tongue ran against mine and he pulled me closer, this time with both of his hands on my hips.

*Sam's P.O.V.*

_Damn it, Brady._ I was with Jess having a good time sitting on the grass staring up at the darkening sky when I looked to my right and saw Jazz and Brady making out. _You asshole. That's the only reason you wanted me to hang out Jess, wasn't it? Well, whatever. I'll have a good time with her instead._

*Jazz's P.O.V.*

We parted and I smiled widely. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered gruffly in my ear. "Want to get out of here?"

"What about Sam and Jess?" I enquired. "How about this: since Jess is pretty drunk, we'll all go back to my place and Sam can take care of her there-"

"Can I take care of you?" he winked.

"Calm down, Casanova. You're lucky you're cute." I flirted.

"We'll leave in a bit, then. I want to lie down here with you for a little while."

After another half hour or so of lying under the stars and the occasional stolen glace or kiss, we told Sam the plan and he agreed. We got into the car as we had before: Jessica and Sam in the front, Brady and me in the back. I was surprised when I watched Sam sneak his hand over the center console and grab Jess's hand. I felt a pang of jealously but Brady moved into the center seat to put his arm around me. I snuggled into his large frame and breathed in his scent. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes we were already back in town.

"Where do I go from here?" Sam asked, looking at me through the rear view window. I glanced at his hand which was holding and rubbing Jessica's and slightly frowned. I gave him the directions and soon enough we were at my place. We got out and I walked over to the front door of my apartment placing the key in the whole.

"I would have thought you had a dorm." Sam mentioned.

"No, I have a roommate but she's never home. Sometimes she disappears and I swear she's not human." I joked. "She said she would pay more than half and I couldn't argue so I moved in with her."

"Right," Brady said, moving behind me and placing his hands on my hips, kissing my neck from behind. I giggled and opened the door, flipping on the switch.

"Anyone down for another beer or so?" I called out, heading towards the fridge. They all called out sure so I grabbed three beers and distributed them between Sam, Brady and me.

"What about me?" Jessica pouted.

"Well Sam, Brady and I haven't been drinking all night unlike yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"No need to get feisty." Brady smirked.

"I wasn't. I was just.." I trailed off and looked over at him. "Shut up."

He flashed me his pearly whites and I held back a smile, opening my beer.

"So, Jazz." Sam said. "What were you talking about earlier when you said I was taken home with you?"


End file.
